undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anguish
This is Chapter One of Danganronpa: Anguish & Desire, Introduction Time!, and acts as the prologue to the story. In this chapter, we are introduced to our protagonists, the 79th Class of Ultimates, as well as our antagonist of the series, MonoMech. 'Author's Note: '''I'm still experimenting with the first person POV so, if this isn't *that* good, I'm open to constructive criticism and would actually really appreciate it. Thank you, and enjoy your read! :3 / ''"If you make light of people's emotions, it will surely come back to bite you." - Kyouko Kirigiri, the Ultimate ??? ---- “--ELP ME!” What? “PLEASE, GOD SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Why? Wh--Where am I? My head hurts. Not just my head, my whole body ached. What was this pain? My ears rang. It was this constant beeping, I don’t know how else to describe it -- it just fucking hurt. My head felt heavy. I--I should open my eyes, shouldn’t I? I don’t know why. I probably shouldn’t open them. I just have such a bad feeling about this. But, with all of my might, my eyes slowly creaked open. I was blinded by the light. I wasn’t expecting it to be so bright in this room. And everything was so...fuzzy. I don’t understand. What’s happening? I groaned as my eyes started to adjust to the room, and, after a small moment, they did just that. And, I was definitely not expecting to wake up to that. A cute girl was above me. She had short brown hair, and brown eyes that pierced mine. She looked nervous, maybe even worried. She wore a white tank top and had a heart gold necklace. “H-Hey, are you awake yet?” she asked. Her voice was soft. But, I couldn’t respond. My body wouldn’t let me. What the fuck was going on? I just silently looked into her eyes as she began to wave her hand in front of my face. “Hello? Earth to greenie?” “G-Greenie?” I mumbled, to which she smiled. It was slight, but I guess the stupid question gave her a little bit of relief. I groaned as I tried to force myself to sit up -- but to no avail -- my body wouldn’t let me move. “Don’t move too much.” the girl sighed, placing her hand underneath my aching head. “It took me a while to be able to do anything too.” “THIS IS SOME FUCKING BULLSHIT!” My ears continued to ring. Why the fuck do they have to be so loud? I guess she noticed my disdain, because the second I flinched she snapped back at them. “Shut the fuck up, Obinata!” “Yeah, bite me Yosano.” someone -- I guess named Obinata -- spat back. “You know you’d like to.” She looked back down at me, gently smiling and shaking my shoulders. “Are you okay?” No. “I-I think I’m fine...it’s just my head.” “Then get up.” the sharp voice from behind Yosano retorted. I guess it’s still Obinata. “We could use your help.” “We were drugged, twat.” a third voice rang out, this time coming from my right. “He needs time.” “Nobody asked you, Nakamoto.” Obinata sighed. “But honestly, this is just so fucking insane. They need to let us out now.” Let us out? What does he mean? Again, Yosano must’ve noticed the confusion in my face, because the next thing I’m met with is her reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll explain everything.” Yosano smiled. “But first, maybe some introductions are in order?” She points to herself, smiling her cute smile, and winks. “I’m Chie Yosano, the Ultimate Pitcher. It’s nice to meet ya!” I finally garner the strength to sit myself up, and, while I’m still quite light-headed, I look around the area. We’re at the back of a classroom. There’s no question about that. The wooden desks fill the room, the blackboard has the message “Get ready for a beary special trip!” with a poorly drawn bear on it. The windows have iron plates on them--wait, huh? Why do they have iron plates on them? I then look directly to my right, where another guy is sitting. Wow. Okay. This man is pretty fucking good looking. From his facial features, to his messy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes all the way to his white suit. Just, wow. “I’m Kei Nakamoto.” he smiles, running his hand through his hair. “I’m the Ultimate Host. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” I smile and nod. I don’t really know what else I’d be able to say to him. I’m still in awe. “Handsome, isn’t he?” Yosano nudges me, but I quickly shake my head. “I don’t blame ya for starin’ at me.” he continues, his innocent smile turning into a smirk. “No woman or man can resist me.” Yikes. Okay. This dude is arrogant as fuck. “I’m Zeshin Obinata, the Ultimate Fashion Designer.” the last voice mutters. I look to the source, where I see another strange man standing at the classroom door. He’s wearing a striped black and white suit, and has a black buzz that strangely works for him. “There, done. Now how the fuck do we get out of here?” he sighed. “We’re trapped.” “Wait,” Nakamoto chimes in, rising to his feet and wiping the dust off his pants. I follow suit and Yosano rises with me. “You didn’t let ‘em introduce himself.” Wait. wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait W-Who am I? “I don’t really care who the fuck she is!” Obinata’s voice comes through. “We need to focus on getting out of here!” “I still think you’re overreacting.” Nakamoto says, strutting his way over to Obinata. “This is probably just one of Hope Peak’s ceremonies to welcome us all to the school. Simple as that.” “What opening ceremony begins with a drugging?” he retorted. Their voices are starting to get smaller and smaller. My head is starting to hurt again. Who am I? Who am I? A hand suddenly grabs hold of my shoulder. I’m pulled out of my mind for a brief moment to come face-to-face with Yosano. “Hey,” she whispered. “Are you sure you’re okay?” “Y-Yeah,” I lied. “I’m fine.” I’m the Ultimate Survival Games Player. I know that for a fact... ...but, what’s my name? Why can’t I remember my name? “Let’s just bust it down!” Obinata exclaimed. “This is not funny.” Yosano grasps my hand and leads me to the front of the room where the other two guys are bickering. I can’t help but be taken a little off guard. She’s probably only trying to help me, but, this is just too much to take in at once. Is my face getting warmer? I think my face is getting a tad warmer. But--that’s only because her hand is warm and I was cold before! As we passed the teacher’s desk, I noticed it. A small slip of paper stuck out of one of the drawers. I immediately pulled myself out of Yosano’s grasp (and I’m pretty sure I heard her gasp or something) and opened the desk. Inside the mostly moldy desk, was a slip of pink paper. I quickly pulled it out, and upon doing so, noticed a key lying underneath it. It was golden and shaped like a bear…? What’s with this gross theme. “Woah…” I heard Nakamoto behind me. “...nice find, greenie.” “Th--Thanks.” I mumbled, as his hand reached into the desk and grabbed the key. “That probably goes for the door.” Yosano exclaimed. “And the note?” “I’ll take that.” Obinata remarked, grabbing the piece of pink paper out of my hands. I sighed and looked his way, where he quickly glanced over the pink slip before addressing Nakamoto, Yosano, and myself. “Dear Freshman, it is with great pleasure to welcome you to Hope Peak’s Academy! We hope to see your talents prosper, and hope you enjoy your stay!” Obinata coughed and continued. “Please meet at the gym at 7:30, and don’t be late!” He then looked up to the clock that was above the blackboard, which read that it was 7:23. As Nakamoto smirked, he strutted over to the door with the golden bear key in his hand. Yosano moved next to me, and before I could do anything, she suddenly rested her head on my shoulder. “This was messy…” she sighed. “Y-Yeah,” I mumbled. “It really was.” As Nakamoto opened the classroom door, Obinata looked back at the two of us, motioning with his hands to follow. The four of us slowly walked out of the classroom, and into the wide hallway. The checkered floor matched Obinata’s outfit pretty perfectly. I wonder if he did that on purpose. The purple and pinkish wall seemed pretty abstract, but I’m really not one to complain. I find it pretty. “Which way is the gym?” Yosano questioned, walking ahead of the Nakamoto and Obinata as she did so. “It’s not like we’re familiar with the area…” Obinata sighed. “How about boys go one way, girls go another? Just shout if you find it.” Wait, why would we do that? We can’t send Yosano by herself…? Wait. ...oh no… Yosano quickly runs past the two guys and grabs my arm, pulling myself to her. “Battle of the sexes!” she exclaimed. “W-W-Wait!” I stuttered out, pulling away from her grip. “I’m not a girl.” Yikes. It’s silent. And it’s awkward. Yosano’s head is tilted in confusion. Nakamoto’s mouth is ajar. Obinata looks like he’s holding in laughter. Normally, I wouldn’t care if it was simply a misunderstanding, but their reactions say something differently; I don't really think they're fully convinced. This is just..depressing. I guess Yosano’s over-the-top and friendly behavior makes sense now. She thought I was a girl. Fuck my life. “Okay,” Nakamoto sighed, nervously chuckling as he walked forward. “That doesn’t matter so much, does it?” “No.” I muttered. I can feel my blood boiling. I don’t know why I’m so mad right now. “How about this; I’ll go by myself. You three go on ahead without me.” “Look, that isn’t a good idea.” Yosano exclaimed. “We don’t know what’s going on.” I don’t care. At that moment, I walked away from the trio, and went down the next hallway by myself. I’ll just...go home. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. I’ll go home, take a nice shower, reflect, get my hair cut, and come back tomorrow. The last thing I need is to go meet my new classmates feeling embarrassed and confused. So, I walked. I walked for a good three minutes before I came across the men’s bathroom. You know what, I’ll just splash some water on my face. Phew. I’m just a mess, aren’t I? So, I entered the boys bathroom (which was very nice, especially when you consider it was the men’s room), walked right up to one of the sinks, and turned the faucet. The water leaked out, and I let it fall into my hands. I then splashed the water on my face, and looked up into the mirror. My bowl haircut was dyed split down the middle, the right half green, the left my natural color, brown. My green contact was still in my left eye, and my brown contact in the right. My eyes are naturally blue, but, it doesn’t really go too well with my style, y’know? I take a deep breath, and continuously stare at my reflection. “M-Maybe I should just go back to the gym…” “...yeah, I might as well. Running won't help. I'll have to confront them sooner or later anyways." So, with some newfound determination, I took a deep breath and stormed out of the men's room and into the open hallway... Oh yeah, I have no idea where the gym is. Well, shit. Maybe I should wander around? There has to be someone else in here that could direct me there. I mean, this is, Hope’s Peak Academy, right? So, I walked. I walked for, what had to be five minutes, before the thoughts started crawling into my mind. Why can't I remember my name? Why do I feel like something else is missing -- like, a big part of my life was just gone. I can remember my mom. She was a beautiful woman with black hair and pretty brown eyes. She was always so caring...she's sick. She was in the hospital when I left, and, I promised her that once I graduated I'd pay for her surgery. My little sister, only about a year younger than I was, looked almost exactly like me. She has short brown hair and blue eyes as well. She could be annoying, but, at the end of the day she was still my best friend. The only one I could ever rely on. ...I miss them. Before I knew it I was crouched on the ground...I was hurting. My head was killing me. My knees ached, my eyes burned. There was something warm running down my cheek. I shut my eyes tight. Help. I need help. I hear muffled screaming. “...eenie!” Before I could make out whose voice it was I was suddenly in someone’s arms. They wrapped around my back tightly, I felt the pressure of their body press into my chest. I wasn’t built for these situations. My mind was racing, my entire body felt as if a sack of bricks had been dropped on it. I lost myself. How long ago did I lose it? My identity? Was it just something that happened recently -- or did it happen long before? Why was it me? “Hey, come back to us!” the voice exclaimed as their grip loosened. No, it can wait. Someone’s holding me… ...I open my eyes. I was face-to-face with Yosano. She was gently shaking my body trying to bring me back to reality. It was an off feeling. She looked worried, or, was she confused? Who knows? I don't really care. “Hey, are you there?” she asked. Her voice was soft, almost motherly. “Greenie, you with me?” I pull away from her, and begin to wipe the warm tears away from my eyes. Shit, I’m such a baby. Why is this happening? “Are you okay?” “...I’m fine.” She leans in closer to me. “We found the gym.” “S-So?” I asked, wiping another tear away from my eye. “I’m not ready to face everyone yet. There’s too much on my mind right now.” “I don’t think that’s possible.” she sighed. “You’re the only one who wasn’t there, we were told to come find you, but in the end, only I went.” I guess that is understandable. She probably feels guilty… She stood up, offering her hand to me. “C’mon, get up.” I silently grab onto her warm hand, and stand up with her help. She’s strong...well, I guess that makes sense. She’s the Ultimate Pitcher, after all. “You really are a mess…” she mumbles, before raising her other hand and wiping my wet cheeks. If I wasn’t already an emotional wreck, I’d have gotten flustered or confused, but...I don’t know, it’s just something about her. Yeah, I was right. She really is motherly. “...c’mon, we need to get back to the others.” she turns around, she doesn’t let go of my hand. I try to gently pull away but her grip grows tighter. “Not happening, Greenie.” She pulls me along with her tight tight grip. It hurts. “Why not?” I don’t know where we’re going. She definitely does though. All I really pay attention to is the back of Yosano’s head. Her short brown hair...why is it strangely comforting? Up until two minutes ago I was having a major panic attack, but, she snapped me out of it. Maybe that’s why I'm unnaturally comforted by her. She leads me for three minutes through the wide hallway until we get to a set of wooden doors. She stops before them, letting go of my hand before turning to face me. “Okay,” she pauses. She looks through me. “I’m gonna warn you, there are some...eccentric people here.” “What do you mean?” “I mean exactly what I said. Some of these people are weird.” “Weirder than the trap who cries on the first day?” I counter. She smiles. “Yes, weirder. Just follow me and I’ll introduce you to everyone.” I nod and she turns to open the doors. I take a deep breath as she pulls the door open, and I’m greeted with, what looks like, a normal gymnasium. There are green bleachers on each side of the gymnasium, and a gigantic court fills the room. In the far back, there is a stage and a podium. Okay, definitely normal. However, on each side of the room, where the bleacher were, sat more students, who I assume to be the other freshman. On one side, I see Nakamoto by his lonesome, and Obinata together with a blonde girl with a ponytail holding her hair back. They’re chatting about who-knows-what. It’s when I’m distracted, looking up at Obinata where there is a tug on my forearm, and a sudden scream in my ear. “HEY!” I jump back instinctively toward Yosano, who was still standing in front of me, thinking to herself. I clutch her shoulder as I turn back around to face what the fuck that was. In front of me stands a small girl. She’s about three-four inches shorter than me, skinny as hell too. She has short, pink hair, and pink eye contacts as well -- which I actually find so cute -- and she sports a shirt, with neon blue and pink stripes. She also has a pair of pink headphones around her neck. For some reason, she looks really excited -- that, and like she’s waiting for me to say something. “H-Hi…” I stutter, looking back at Yosano is smiling politely, her eyes shifting between the two of us. “You’re energy is like suuuuuper low!” she exclaimed, before skipping closer to me...she makes me uncomfortable. After she feels like she’s at an appropriate distance, aka, when our faces are three inches apart, and she’s standing on her tippy toes. “C’mon, big bro, give me a ‘yahooooo’!” I don’t know when it happened, but I found myself leaning back toward Yosano before I gave the girl in front of me a response. “Big bro?” She frowned for a moment. “You were holdin’ hands with big sis before, so you must be big bro!” What? “I’m sor--” “Let me introduce the two of you.” Yosano intervened, as the small girl in front of me got off her tippy toes and stood normally. “This is Yuka Kihara, the Ultimate DJ.” “And who are you, big bro?” Kihara exclaimed, tugging at my arm now. God, she’s annoying. “I’m the Ultimate Survival Games Player.” I answered, leaning back again. I shouldn’t tell them about this...thing I forgot, should I? “You can call me Greenie, or I guess, big bro?” “I thought you didn’t like Greenie.” Yosano whispered, as Kihara continued to jump around me. I just shrugged...that was all I could do. “Kihara, go play with--” “I told you to call me Yuka, big sis! I only like it when people call me by my first name!” she whined, letting go of my arm. She danced back and pointed at me. “And that goes for you too, big bro. Only call me Yuka!” I nodded. Okay, Yuka. “Yuka, I have to introduce big bro to everyone else, can you go play with someone else for now?” Yosano politely asked, smiling at the little Yuka. “Yes ma’am!” she exclaimed, before skipping off. The Ultimate DJ, huh? Well, she’s definitely energetic enough for the part, I’ll give her that. Yosano then led me to one side of the gymnasium, and led me up the bleachers where a girl sat by her lonesome. She was in the back corner, staring off into space, or maybe at the rafters, who knows. She has short black hair and green eyes, freckles painted all across her face. Her outfit was very plain; a black shirt and a pair of black short shorts to go with it. “Hey Nakata,” Yosano greets before taking a seat next to her. The girl looks methodically looks to Yosano, and then to me. She shows zero emotion or any signs of interest at all. It’s almost like she’s looking straight through me.. ...it’s kinda scary. “Introductions, right?” she monotonously asked, her gaze not once shifting. “I’m Madoka Nakata, the Ultimate Mercenary. It’s nice to meet you, I guess.” “H-Hi.” I stuttered. She was intimidating. Even at first glance, you can tell she’s fit, and, she doesn’t seem like she cares at all about me. Plus, she’s a merc?? This girl could kill me with a snap of her fingers. “I’m the Ultimate Survival Games Player.” She sighs, and looks back to the rafters. “So, you’re skilled in endurance then, right?” Odd. “Yeah,” I said, rubbing the back of my head. “At least, I like to think I am.” She nods. “Good, I could use a sparring partner.” Spar? With a professional killer? I don’t think I should… “Sure,” I spat out. Well, shit. I look at her, and she looks back at me. She smiles. It was faint, sure, but it was there. Maybe accepting it isn’t such a bad thing… “Moving on…” Yosano said, pulling me away from Nakata, and to the next two students. The next two students sit next to each other, chatting away with smiles on their faces. Am I the only one who is nervous? ...I can’t be, can I? The two of them smile as Yosano leads me to them. When we get into their peripheral vision, they both look up at us, and, I finally get a good look at them. The one closest to me is a girl (or at least, I think...I’m the last person who should be assuming things at this point…), she has light blue dyed hair that goes down to the middle of her neck, and has bright blue eyes. She has a nose ring and bright red lipstick, and her eyebrows were rather awkwardly small. She wore a sleeveless jean jacket and striped black & white tank-top underneath it, and with it she wore jeans that went down to her knees. She wears a bright smile, and it’s almost as wide as the person sitting next to her. The first thing I noticed about him was his stupid gray fedora and those hipster glasses. He had small patches of blonde hair sticking out of the back of the sides and the back of his fedora, and behind this square glasses were his dark brown eyes. He wore a scarf, red jeans, and a tan-ish jacket...simply put, he’s dressed for snow. “Hey,” the hipster greeted, offering his hand to me. “You must be the guy Pitch over here was talkin’ about.” I take it and smile, and he shakes my hand. “Y-Yeah,” “Don’t be nervous,” the girl smirked, as he releases his grip on my hand. “We don’t bite.” I smile gently, nodding my head as I did so. “The DJ might…” She chuckled, before sticking her hand out to me next, which I gripped softly. “That she might.” After we shook hands, she looked up to Yosano and smiled. “So, this is *him*?” I turned my head to Yosano. She glared daggers at the blue-haired girl, who nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “Just introduce yourselves…” she mumbled, looking away from the blue-haired girl. ...what is going on with these two? “Okay, pushy.” she teased, before looking back up at me. “I’m Hiroko Tani, the Ultimate Beatboxer, it’s nice to meet you.” The hipster went next. “And the luscious man sitting next to her is me, Isamu Shiomi, the Ultimate Songwriter! It’s a pleasure to meet ya, kid!” He’s kinda condescending… “Y-Yeah, it’s nice to meet the both of you two.” “Greenie!” Yosano exclaimed, gripping my left arm. “Be careful, Tani does bite. She’s only lying to you…” The Beatboxer rose from her seat and pointed an accusatory finger at Yosano. “She lies, small stuff!” Small stuff? I’m like, an inch taller than you. “She’s just into that kind of thing, y’know?” … …I didn’t need to know that. I awkwardly looked to Yosano who, by judging from her stern face, I guess didn’t hear Tani or was just ignoring her, but she was already scanning the gymnasium for the other Ultimates. It didn’t take long for Yosano to drag me away from the beatboxer-songwriter duo Tani and Shiomi, and to another person who sat by their lonesome. They sat in the middle row, of the middle section, hunched over, their face in their hands. They had bleach blonde hair and a brown clip-on flower in their hair. With a brown unbuttoned jacket and a light blue shirt, upon hearing our footsteps, they took their hands out of their face and looked up at us. They had bright brown eyes...they’re kinda cute, too. “Kitoaji!” Yosano called, waving, as she pulled me to them. “I got the last one!” They smiled brightly as they locked eyes with me for the first time...okay, they’re really cute. They rose from their seat and began skipping over to us. Their movements are quick and nimble, hopping up one row and over to us. “Hi!” they exclaimed, puffing out their chest and waving. I don’t know why, but I almost immediately felt at ease as they stared up at me and waited for my response...I need to keep an eye on them. “Hey,” I greeted, as I felt Yosano release her grip on my wrist. “It’s nice to meet you…?” “Oh, right!” they exclaimed, their cheeks getting a tad red. “I’m Rai Kitoaji, the Ultimate Screenplay Writer! I hope we can be really really really REALLY good friends from here on out!” ...did you need to have four reallys in there? “This is the Ultimate Survival Games Player…” Yosano paused. “Well, he hasn’t told us his name yet.” Oh, shit. Do I have to explain it to them? How do I explain it to them? I feel myself grow weaker. My knees start shaking again, tears begin to well in the corner of my eyes… “Really?” Kitoaji questioned, walking past Yosano and to me. “Hmm, I see, I see…” Are they investigating me or some--what the?!? Kitoaji suddenly grabbed my face, and brought theirs closer to mine. They puffed their cheeks out as their face inched closer and closer...my cheeks were starting to get warm. They stared into my eyes for a small bit until… “This reminds me of a play I wrote once! A kid awakes in a strange place with no memory of his being, and, and, and, and he’s really insecure about it and no one believes him ‘cept his romantic partner so they keep it a secret! Oh, and in the end--in the end, he’s revealed to be a king of a kingdom!” They took a step back and nodded their head like they made some big revelation or something… ...wait, that story is almost identical to the situation I’m in now… ...except the king part, of course. “Are they a little too touchy-feely?” Yosano whispered, eyeing the proud and still-nodding Kitoaji. “If you don’t like it, just tell ‘em to stop, they will. Although…” she trailed off, before poking my still everwarm cheeks. “...you seemed to be enjoying how close they were getting.” “S-Shut up…” Shit. I tried to say it with more confidence, but, it just came out sheepish and non-convincingly, and, Yosano’s now giggling face tells me all I needed to know. “Can we move on?” “Byee~!” Kitoaji called out as Yosano led me to the next trio of students, the last group on this side of the gymnasium from the looks of it. “Skipping me?” a feminine voice asked from behind us. … I feel like I should just keep walking, so long as Yosano keeps moving. Which, of course, she stops and I gently bump into her. “Sorry,” I whispered, to which she simply shruged her shoulders and looked to the source of the voice. “Hey, Shimazaki!” she called out. I turned to her, and I saw another girl, curly ginger hair, an orange tanktop and skirt flying down the rows toward us. “Heyyo!” she exclaimed as she reached us. She’s loud. “You’re the last one, right?” Why do people keep referring to me as the ‘last one’? “Yeah,” I mumbled, scratching my neck. “I guess that’s me.” “Well, I’m Mio Shimazaki!” she said, nodding. Her head tilted to the side quickly after. “Did you know hairspray is flammable?” ...okay? “I found out the hard way!” she giggled. “I was like soooooo excited when I found out! Now if I really wanted to I could find those girls with the unusually shaped hair and just light ‘em up!” ...get me away from this girl, like, immediately please. “Shimazaki, we’ll talk later, we’re gonna try and wrap up the intros, okay?” Yosano smiled, before gripping my wrist, and leading me toward the group we were going toward originally. Thank you, Yosano, thank you. You’re my hero. “She's the Ultimate Arsonist.” Yosano whispered. “Don't leave any of your things alone with her if you don't want them destroyed.” Good to know. The three we were walking to sat one after the other, and from the looks of it, they consisted of one boy and two girls, with the boy in the middle. The boy wore a black jacket and gray sweatpants, had slick black hair, and brown eyes. He had this laid-back aura about him, leaning back on the bleacher, his hands resting behind his head. The girl to his right wore a pretty white dress, sat up straight, and her blonde hair was held up in a ponytail. She had hazel eyes, much like the girl on the other side of the boy with the jacket. The second girls sits on the row below the other two, had short dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wore a green sweater vest to boot. Her baggy black sweatpants hang loose. “Hey Yosano,” the girl in the dress greeted as we entered her peripheral vision. “Is this the new one?” As she spoke, the two others turned their heads to us as well. This is actually really awkward. “Okay guys, introductions for the new guy, let’s make this quick so we can get the welcome ceremony underway!” Yosano exclaimed. Wait, what? “The welcome ceremony?” I wondered aloud. “You haven’t heard?” the girl in the dress asked, tilting her head. “Well, that should be clear.” the boy sighed, sitting up and placing his hand on her shoulder. “After all, he wasn’t here when the announcement was given.” “Oh yeah, that’s right!” Yosano exclaimed, turning to me. “So, the headmaster came on the speaker and said that after everyone introduced ourselves we could get the welcome ceremony underway and finally start classes!” “So let’s hurry this along, shall we?” the boy asked, rising to his feet...another one taller than me goddamn it. He expanded his hand to me, and I took it. “I’m Yoichi Shiho, the Ultimate Pianist!” “It’s nice to meet you.” I mumbled as he released his grip and sat back down. I looked down to the pretty girl with the pretty dress, and she just flashed a smile and waved. “I’m Kiyo Azama, the Ultimate Violinist. I hope we get along from here on out.” I smile and the second girl, who, hasn’t spoken a word so far, had stood up and walked over to me. “Ukon.” she monotonously sighed, taking my hand and shaking it. She refused to make eye contact with me, instead opting to look to my feet instead. “Ukon Sasada.” “It’s nice to meet you, Sasada.” I nodded as she let go. She’s...peculiar. “She’s the Ultimate Gardener.” Azama chimed in. “She’s just shy. Give her some time.” “Or don't.” the gardener said. “Whatever is more convenient.” Are you sure she’s shy? She just seems really uninterested… “So, shall we move on?” Yosano asked. I nodded, and Yosano began to descend the bleachers, and of course, I followed blindly. “Talk to ya later kiddos!” I heard the pianist yell after us once we hit the gymnasium floor. It was when we began crossing the floor to the other side, did I realize a trio of Ultimates were already waiting for us, two of which I’ve met already, Nakamoto & Obinata. The third one was a rather tall girl, she had beautiful skin, long blonde hair that she kept back in a ponytail, and was wearing a pink shirt and a pink skirt. She smiled brightly, for whatever reason. I felt myself get weak at the knees again. I bet they were laughing at me. I bet they don’t even care. Obinata was still smirking, of course, why wouldn’t he be? Such a douche… As they got within arms length, Nakamoto met me with a pat on the head, and a quick “Hi.” The girl took her stand, pointing accusingly at me. “Are you the shortie that these two meatheads were picking on earlier?” “Meatheads?” Obinata scoffed. “The only meatheads in the room is the girl standing in front of you.” “Well from all of the info Yosano gave me, you two made this cute little rabbit run off!” Cute little rabbit? “I didn’t do anything!” Nakamoto exclaimed, jumping to my side. “C’mon, tell her Greenie!” “N-No, they didn’t do anything…” I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders. “It was totally my fault; I overreacted.” Well, that much is true. The girl walked closer to me and took the opposite side of Nakamoto where Yosano once stood, and threw her arm around me. “Look, you don’t have to feel guilty over these alpha males being inconsiderate.” I’m uncomfortable with all this physical contact. Seriously, between Yosano, Nakamoto, Kitoaji, and now this girl...why can’t these people just keep their hands to themselves anyways. “I didn’t do anything though!” Nakamoto protested, crossing his arms. “Besides, Greenie already forgave me, right kid?” I don’t recall you ever apologizing… “Yeah,” I said. “It’s fine.” The girl sighed and released me from her grip. “Oh, we didn’t do introductions yet, did we?” she asked, tilting her head. “No.” Yosano butted in. “Let’s do this already.” She smirked, jumping from my side to my front side, standing up completely straight and spreading her legs apart for emphasis. “My name is Kimie Tomori, and I’m the Ultimate Model! If these alphas bother you, just let me know, I’ll take care of ‘em.” I smiled as she shook my hand. The Ultimate Model, huh? I can see it. “It’s a pleasure.” I said. “I’m the Ultimate Survival Games Player, and apparently named Greenie.” She laughed. “Greenie, huh? Kinda weird, but I’ll accept it for now.” “So are we all just gonna not care that he hasn’t told us his name yet?” Obinata asked, leaning back. “Kinda suspicious if you ask me.” Why? Why can’t you just leave me alone? “Suspicious?” Yosano asked. “We woke up locked in a room with no recollection of how we got there, and this guy shows up and isn’t even cooperating with us? Totally suspicious.” “Just leave it.” the Ultimate Model said, turning to Obinata. “You have been nothing but shitty to him since we woke up, so if he doesn’t want to tell you anything, he doesn’t have to.” He scoffed. “Whatever.” As Obinata turned and walked off, the Model looked down on me. “If he bothers you again, tell me. I know Jiu Jitsu, this mofo can’t take me!” I giggled. I couldn’t help it, I mean, the Ultimate Model was sticking up for me, when Obinata was actually making perfect sense. I’d find myself suspicious if I were them...but still, I’m grateful. She’s really kind. “Are we late?” an unfamiliar voice questioned from behind us. I turned to the source of the voices, and I saw two, almost identical boys walking toward us. The only differences was that one of them was super tall compared to the rest of us (minus Nakamoto and Tomori, the former of which walked off), and had glasses. “Hey,” the taller one greeted, waving as he let the other boy to us. He looked really merry, too, while the shorter one looked more tame. “Intros here we go!” “I’m Shuji Saishi!” he exclaimed, puffing his chest out, looking straight into my eyes. “My title is the Ultimate Motivational Speaker! If you’re ever feeling down -- which you shouldn’t! -- come to me! Everything is confidential, and I can help you back up! I have a success rate of 79%!” That doesn’t sound too promising. The shorter boy, who, really was only about two inches shorter than me now that he’s up close, smiles warmly. “My name is Satoshi Tsuda, my talent is the Ultimate Archer.” He’s not as flashy as Mister Saishi, but I’m getting good vibes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both, Saishi, Tsuda.” I said, shaking their hands. “Please, just call me Satoshi.” the Archer smiled. “It feels weird when you call me Tsuda.” “Can I call you Satoshi too then?” Yosano smirked. “Go ahead.” he shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter anyways.” “So, what’s your name?” Saishi questioned, and, it took a few moments to register that he was talking to me. “Call him rabbit!” Tomori exclaimed, tugging my arm. “Doesn’t he look like one?” “...not really.” Satoshi sighed. “More like a mouse.” Can we just, like, not with the animal comparisons, please? “He’s cuter than a mouse though!” “And I’m not really one to judge another guy.” “Then you should just call him rabbit, too!” “I’m not going to call him rabbit, Tomori.” “Why not?!” He sighed, looking back to me for, what had to be a split-second, before turning back to Tomori. “No.” “But Satoshiiiiii…” As Satoshi and Tomori continued their pointless banter, Saishi and Yosano too started talking about...something, who knows what. And, here I was, left out again. Why do I feel like this’ll be a recurring theme? But, then there was this...strange sound. It initially sounded like something was popping, and, as I looked around the gymnasium, it looked like everyone else noticed it too, and it didn’t take long for Azama, Sasada, and Shiho to make their way toward the four of us first. Sasada seemed indifferent, Azama excited, and Shiho content. “Is that the speaker?” the pianist asked, looking from Yosano, to me, to Tomori. “Is it finally time?” “Yes!” Yosano exclaimed. “We can begin the welcoming ceremony!” “Welcoming ceremony?!” a strange voice interrupted. I didn’t know to explain it. It was...frightening. The voice itself was creepy; light, squeaky, charismatic, but that’s what made it all the more frightening. The rest of the Ultimates joined us in the middle of the gymnasium, one after the other. The looks on their faces said it all. They weren’t concerned. Obinata smirked as he joined Nakamoto for a quick talk. Shiomi and Tani stayed together, smiling, chatting. Nakata stared at the staged ahead of us with anticipation, with Yuka sitting at her feet, rocking back and forth. Kitoaji went by my side, nudging me with anticipation, smiling brightly. “I’m so excited!” I smiled back at them. If they weren’t worried, why should I be, right? And so, as Kitoaji locked his arm with mine...it happened. A small person came out from behind the podium on the stage, a microphone in hand. He was pitch black, like the night sky, gray eyes, white hair and clothing...it was...just so odd. He wore a white cloth over his mouth, and giggled maniacally. ...what is that? “Is that a-a-a monster?” Kitoaji whispered. I could feel them tightening them lock around my arm. I looked down at them, and they looked absolutely frightened...for a moment I forgot about my own fear and wished to take that fear out of their eyes...but my own fear quickly returned. “Why hello there, my precious students!” the thing exclaimed, jumping off of the stage on the gymnasium floor. “You’re all looking splendidly cute today!” “...what?” Shiho was the first to speak. “What the fuck are you?” “Who am I?” it questioned, tilting it’s head. “Why, I’m your beloved headmaster, MonoMech!” Azama was next. “Aren’t you, like, um, how do I put this…?” “....adorable?” MonoMech answered. “I know, right?! I’m too cute for this role!” “I wasn’t gonna say that.” “What could you possibly have wanted to say then!” “Aren’t you a robot?” Obinata asked. Well, at least he gets to the point. “A robot?! No! I’m MonoMech! I am your adorable headmaster!” the headmaster exclaimed, waving his fist in the air...yeah, he’s not fooling anyone I think. “Good morning, principal!” the Ultimate Motivational Speaker shouted, bowing in front of the robot. Nakamoto and Obinata both sighed at the display, and Yosano whispered *something* to him. Whatever it was though, it got Saishi back up and awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “Anyways, I know what you’re all thinking…” he continued, marching back and forth in front of us. “...why did I suddenly pass out and wake up here? Why can’t I remember how I got here? Why can’t I remember my name?” Why can’t I remember my name? Why can’t I remember my name? Why can’t I remember my name? Why can’t I remember my name? Why can’t I remember my name? Why can’t I remember my name? Why can’t I remember my name? Why can’t I remember my name? Why can’t I remember my name? Why can’t I remember my name? Why can’t I remember my name? “Hey,” Kitoaji nudged me again, pulling me out of my trance. “Don’t listen to ‘em.” Ah, Kitoaji knew? Was it that easy to tell that I was lost about something? “All of these questions will be answered in time. So, sit back, relax, get to know your classmates, and be ready to spend the rest of your lives here!” The...the rest...our lives? “Hold the fuck up!” Nakamoto yelled. “What the fuck do you mean the rest of our lives?” “Yeah! You drugged us and brought us here, why would we stay?” Satoshi yelled. “Oh please, you don’t have a choice!” “That’s bullshit, sir!” Shimazaki, our neighborhood friendly Arsonist exclaimed. “I’ll light this entire place ablaze and watch you try n’ make us stay.” “Do it and see what happens!” MonoMech yelled, crossing its arms. “I'll tear you apart so quickly you wouldn't be able to light the match!” “Is that a threat?” Shimazaki asked. “Teachers shouldn't threaten students!” Yosano exclaimed. “That's clearly not right.” “That doesn't really matter, does it?” Shiho sighed, before turning to MonoMech. “Just let us go. This is ridiculous.” “Oh fiiiiiiine…” MonoMech sighed. “If you want out, I'll give you an option.” “Thank you very much, sir!” Saishi exclaimed. “Now can we go?” Then it smirked. It wasn't any smirk, no, not like the one Obinata wore when he was laughing at me. Not like the one Tomori wore when she wanted to show something off to you…it was darker, far more sinister. I don't feel so good. “If you want to leave so badly, then kill.” Kill? I looked to Kitoaji, who in turn, looked up to me. I think we were both making the same wide-eyed face. “What the fuck do you mean ‘kill’?” Nakamoto yelled. “I'll kill you if that's what you really want!” “No, no, no!” the thing exclaimed. “Violence against the headmaster is not allowed!” “Then who do we have to kill?” Obinata questioned. I looked away from Kitoaji to Obinata, and I saw it. He seemed...interested. Not scared, no, not at all. The only other people who didn't seem completely out of it were Nakata and Shimazaki, but they didn't seem happy or interested like Obinata, no. He looked like he really wanted to participate. “Isn't that obvious, four eyes?!” MonoMech exclaimed. “You need to off one of your classmates. I don't care how you do it. Bludgeon them with a sledgehammer, light them ablaze, shoot them with a gun, choke ‘em out! Method doesn't matter. So long as one of them dies, you can go.” it paused, surveying our terrified reactions, before continuing. “However, that's not all! After you kill, you will participate in a class trial where the innocent students will try to figure out who the killer -- the blackened -- is! If they successfully find him or her, they all get to continue their happy lives together here in this school, but, if they are wrong, then the blackened can leave the school! The loser on either side will be punished! So there you have it kiddos, sacrifice the lives of your friends and you can leave this school! That's all there is to it!” … Why? Why is this happening to us? I felt myself go weak at the knees and soon my head met the wooden floor...but I don't care. I wanna go home. I miss my snarky little sister and my beautiful mom. This...stupid Hope’s Peak. I think Kitoaji is trying to shake me awake. I don't care. This stupid school was supposed to be full of hope. It was supposed to make us happy, successful. I was going to graduate and make enough money to rid my mom of her disease. Why is this happening? Is she okay? Can Touka care for mom by her lonesome? Why is this school of hope so full of despair? Category:Anguish & Desire Category:Anguish & Desire Chapters